


Forgiveness

by Anki_Shai



Series: I Don't Think I Love You [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dwelf Kíli, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Gen, Grandfather Oropher, Kíli is their child, M/M, Thorin and Thranduil are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: Oropher has a chance to make amends with his son, his grandchildren and with himself.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf & Oropher, Oropher & Thranduil (Tolkien), Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil
Series: I Don't Think I Love You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/336907
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my head and my notes for so long, it was supposed to be publish a long time ago but life happened. Please, remember English is not my mother tongue so forgive my grammar, spelling and funny mistakes.
> 
> This is a ficlet part of the world of my story I Don't Think I Love You, but it could be read as a stand alone fic in which Oropher wants to get closer to his family.

**Forgiveness**

Oropher stood in the middle of the room with an unreadable expression, his eyes falling on the crib where a babbling baby was playing with his hands and filling the silence of the room. Legolas stood behind his grandfather, Beleg had taken on the protective role while sleeping right beside the crib though his ears and tail twitched ready to move into action if needed it.

“Why have your brought me here, Legolas?” The former King of Mirkwood glanced at his grandson who offered a half smile, “I thought you say King Thorin wanted to speak with me alone.”

“He does, he asked me to bring you here,” Legolas explained moving forward to where his baby brother was resting; Kíli gurgled happily when Legolas approached the crib, “he thought you may like to have this meeting here.”

Oropher didn’t dare to move, he just nodded curtly looking away from his grandson. Legolas lowered his eyes to the crib before turning to face his grandfather; a lot of things had happened in the last couple of years and in all this time the young Elven-Prince realized he had missed his grandfather. he had missed him dearly, regardless of what happened, he was still family and now that they got a second chance, well, Legolas was not about to miss it.

“I forgive you, _haru_ ,” Legolas said making his way to a now dumbstruck Oropher, “I can’t tell you I understand, but I forgive you. And I just…I remember, you know? I remember you soothing me to sleep, or tending to my wounds, teaching me to fight and archery.”

Oropher clenched his jaw, his eyes gleaming with something Legolas never thought possible. Tears. In the end, Oropher had been victim of his own prejudices and fears; he allowed the shadows to govern most of his decisions when all he had to do was be accepting of the things that were happening around him. Legolas offered a sad smile shaking his head as he moved closer, Oropher felt his lips curling up just as the arms of his grandson wrapped around him engulfing him in a tender embrace. It was then he understood how much he had missed him, how much this arrangement had changed his kin for the better, it made him understand how much he wanted to be a part of his family. This time around, he wanted to be a part of his family without any interference, without any shame or anger between them.

Legolas smiled softly when the arms of Oropher wrapped around him as well, it was something he longed to do for him and for his father and his brother.

“I’m sorry,” Oropher whispered holding himself together so as to not break down, Legolas tightened his grasp nodding.

“There is nothing to be sorry for, _haru_ ,” Legolas whispered, “we are family, now and forever. I’m glad you are back.”

And Oropher allowed himself the tears he had only shared in darkness and solitude, he swallowed down as the embrace broke the cold façade he pride himself of wearing around. He wished this could also be done with Thranduil but, he understood the anger behind his son and the understanding on his grandson.

For now, he would take whatever they wanted to give him.

“I was hoping you can go riding with me today or tomorrow, after your meeting with Thorin, of course,” Legolas stepped back; his heart shrank at the watery smile Oropher gave him.

“It would be my pleasure.”

Legolas offered a smile before nodding to Oropher, “now, take care of him, Thorin will be here soon.”

“What? No, Legolas, wait…”

King Oropher stood there for a moment, he was painfully aware of Kíli resting on his crib and Beleg licking his paws glancing at him with curiosity. He winced approaching the crib, his eyes falling on the small figure of his grandson; he glanced around not really knowing what to do, but completely sure Thranduil would be mad if he were to find him in this room.

Kíli babbled some more, his big eyes glancing at him while his little arms lift slightly. Oropher smiled shaking his head at the sight of a baby that was the best of Thranduil and King Thorin. The former Elven-King stretched out his hand until the little fingers wrapped around a single finger, he chuckled when Kíli tried to take it to his mouth.

“You can pick him up, you know? He doesn’t bite…yet,” Thorin chuckled unfazed by the glare the elf sent his way, he approached the crib his face breaking into a content smile as his son turned his attention to him.

“You want to talk to me,” Oropher said and his voice was back to business, cold and detached, as if this was yet another meeting with a Lord on his court, “whatever for?”

Thorin snorted shaking his head while picking up Kíli, he turned around presenting the child to Oropher who froze in place tensing completely under the inquisitive stare of the dwarf and innocent eyes of the dwelf.

“I don’t think…”

“He is your grandson, I won’t allow you to just go around the land without being a part of this family,” Thorin said with just a hint of command in his voice, “I know you want to hold him, I know why you were so reluctant to do so before. Go on.”

“Now you are a great connoisseur of what I want, King Thorin?” Oropher drawled out in defiance, Thorin snorted shaking his head.

“You lot are not that hard to figure out once I get to know you,” Thorin then took a step closer; this time around Oropher did not hesitate as he grabbed the child in his arms.

“Thank you,” the elf whispered as he put Kíli up holding him with the same tenderness he had hold Thranduil at birth, with the same care he had hold Legolas once he had been alone with him, "thank you for keeping your word, for making them happy, for protecting them."

Thorin bowed his head remembering the promise he did to the Elven-King the day of his coronation and marriage with Thranduil.

“It would take time, you know?” Thorin said watching the scene with a tender smile, "but, Thranduil still loves you and Legolas obviously do so as well, Kíli deserves to have a grandfather in his life, one he should be proud of."

Oropher nodded curtly, his eyes finding those of Thorin, “you are a peculiar dwarf, King Thorin. I never thought…I know my sins are great, and that forgiveness won’t come easily.”

“But, this is a start,” Thorin signalled a chair in one of the corners of the room, Oropher hesitated until Thorin waved a bottle of milk in his hand.

“So, this is what you have called upon me? To babysit?” Oropher finally said while he sat down and started feeding Kíli.

Thorin smirked, “Something like that.”

“Does Thranduil know?” Oropher inquired his eyes on his grandson while his heart beat in apprehension waiting for the answer.

Thorin pursed his lips, “Yes, he does.”

Oropher clenched his jaw though Thorin could see the quiver in those lips, the Dwarven-King stepped forward his eyes went to his son and Oropher was quite taken by the sheer love the dwarf seemed to exude for the baby. It was just the same when he was looking over to Thranduil.

“I really want you to be part of the family, King Oropher,” Thorin said this time around he faced the elf with an honest stare, “I understood a long time ago that what you did, while wrong, was what you thought was right. Now, you have come to understand your mistake and…it is not easy to right the wrongs.”

Oropher snorted quirking a brow at the dwarf, “wise words, King Thorin, but I believe it is a little late for me. I do thank you for this moment, though.”

“It is never too late,” Thorin replied, “I need to attend some business, Kíli can’t be left alone and I trusts you know how to tend to a child, right?”

Oropher opened his eyes with just a hint of panic in them, “surely, you don’t think it wise to leave me with Kíli alone, my son…”

“He will be here soon, then you two can have that conversation the both of you have been avoiding for quite some decades,” Thorin replied dryly, “I know you want to hold him, and to spend time with him. Both of them.”

Thorin offered a gentle smile the elf could not return, he was overwhelmed with emotions he never thought possible. The child in his arms was still eating eagerly, his eyes completely focused on the ethereal form of his grandfather; Thorin moved to the door but stopped as soon as he heard Oropher calling to him.

Thorin turned slightly, his dark eyes on those blue orbs.

“Thank you,” Oropher whispered going back to his grandson before returning his attention back to his grandson, Thorin chuckled shaking his head closing the door behind him.

The Elven-King did not know how long he stayed there, watching the small form of the baby in his arms. His lips curled up while those big, blue eyes focused on him and the baby finished the last drop of the milk; Oropher smirked when, once he had finished, Kíli had put the bottle aside with a petulant frown on his forehead.

“You are just like your father, are you not, little one?” Oropher chuckled when Kíli scrunched up his nose watching the finger of the elf on his nose, “yes, you’re just like them. And, if I am right, your parent’s are going to be in huge trouble once you reach your teenage years.”

“I wasn’t that bad,” Thranduil shot a longing gaze to his father then to his son; the old fears came back as he approached them with his eyes completely focused on Kíli.

Oropher snorted turning to Thranduil before talking to Kíli again, “he was, don’t let him trick you. He always got what he wanted. Always.”

Thranduil tensed up stopping a few feet away from his father and his son, Oropher could see the hesitation and the fear, the old fear he had planted there the moment he started opposing Thranduil in everything he was or did. Oropher lowered his gaze to his grandson who was wiggling in discomfort, the former Elven-King tried to pass the baby to his son but Thranduil shook his head.

“I expected you know what to do,” Thranduil commented with a single quirk of his eyebrow, one that Oropher matched before taking Kíli up and placing him comfortably on his chest helping him burp.

“Now, you have to dance,” this time around Thranduil did not even bother to hide away his amusement when his father narrowed his eyes.

“Excuse me?”

Thranduil waved his hand, “Kíli likes to dance, Legolas and Thorin do this after they had fed him, it is the only way he would go to sleep.”

“Well, you are his father,” Oropher started but Thranduil stepped back shaking his head.

“You are his grandfather, and the babysitter of the day,” Thranduil replied, his lips curling up in a mischievous smirk, “wait until I tell Lord Celeborn the face you have right now…”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Oropher said in a dangerous whisper.

“Oh, father, you underestimate me,” Thranduil replied and soon Oropher changed his face to one of open emotions.

“I do,” Oropher crawled Kíli back and started making a small dance; he rolled his eyes when Thranduil chuckled.

“I have always underestimated you, Thranduil,” Oropher said again, everything was easier when he was looking at his grandson, “but, I have always loved you. Good or bad, my love for you never wavered, I just…I never understood you could make your own decisions and fight your own battles.”

Thranduil did not say anything; instead he turned around to the small living room right in front of the crib. Oropher smiled softly at the baby on his arms, Kíli was falling asleep slowly but surely, his hand grabbing one strand of golden hair.

“I made many mistakes, Thranduil,” Oropher spoke softly never looking at his son for fear of seeing the anger and resentment, “I do not know how to…”

“Your Majesty, we brought what you ask for,” Bilbo entered the room, Thranduil nodded to him offering a kind smile to the hobbit who offer an apologetic smile to Oropher, “it won’t take long, but we prefer to come in without asking for permission or Kíli will wake up and you really don’t want to meet him when he is mad.”

Oropher arched a brow to which Thranduil nodded solemnly, “he does get fussy, and rather mad.”

“A trait, I believe he inherited from King Thorin since I know you and Legolas were never like this,” Oropher commented to which Bilbo merely snorted in agreement while Thranduil merely nodded.

“I believe everything is ready, if you need anything else…” Bilbo said bowing to the two elves before leaving.

“I thought we could share a light lunch,” Thranduil smiled at his father tentatively.

Oropher nodded approaching his son slowly, Thranduil glanced at Kíli who was now deeply asleep in his grandfather’s arm.

“I am still upset,” Thranduil measured every word, his eyes went from his son to his father, “but, I have missed you greatly and if there is a chance for us to be a family, I won’t waste it away in resentment.”

“Thranduil…” Oropher started sighing sadly, though his eyes gleamed hopefully, “it was never my intention, but I know my sins are great.”

“Would you stay?” Thranduil asked suddenly, he shook his hand stopping his father before he could say something, “Lord Celeborn told me of your mission, I know you will leave soon and that you have come only to meet Kíli.”

Oropher rolled his eyes; he really was going to kill his brother one of these days. Thranduil chuckled lightly taking Kíli from his father’s arms and fixing the baby on his crib.

“I was hoping you will return, after your mission,” Thranduil said offering one of the armchairs to his father, “I think it would be a good for us to…”

“To be a family?” Oropher asked giving his son a half-smile, “Your husband already proposed this, is this his idea or yours?”

“Legolas’.” Thranduil replied locking eyes with his father who seemed rather shocked at the revelation, “he misses you, and I miss you as well.”

Oropher sighed leaning in to grab his cup of tea, he knew he would never heard the end of this once he told his brother about the numerous conversations he had on this day. As always, Celeborn was right and Oropher was wrong, he really needed something to best his brother the next time.

“If you really want me to come then,” Oropher offered a half smile to his son, “I will be happy to share some time with you and my grandchildren, I am even incline to spend some time with your dwarf.”

“Now, that I’m dying to see,” Thranduil replied with a smirked adorning his face, “you just wait all the family dinners we can share.”

“Now, you’re just doing this to have something to tell to Celeborn and Elrond,” Oropher replied shaking his head.

“Perhaps but…” here Thranduil trailed off softening slightly, “this time around I want you to know him, to know the one who has my heart in his hands.”

Oropher nodded already feeling at ease with these moments, he knew the road was long and unpredictable, he had inflicted some damage to his son and Legolas, but he was happy to see not everything was lost.

“I want to, you now?” Oropher sighed, “this time around I want to hear your side of the story.”

Thranduil broke into a content smile, the same smile he usually got whenever he thought about Thorin. And Oropher knew, he knew right then and there, Thorin was everything to Thranduil that his son was so intimately joined to the dwarf only death would tear them apart; Oropher discovered with certain satisfaction, he would do anything for his son and Thorin to always be there for one another. This time around he would protect them instead of opposed them.

“Would you tell me?” Oropher said after a while, Thranduil furrowed his brows to his father who shrugged, “tell me everything that I missed after I left you here, I want to hear your side of the story.”

Thranduil opened his eyes in surprised, he glanced at his father well-aware the path of forgiveness had been established, they just needed time and effort to build up the relationship they lost a long time ago. Thranduil softened slightly as he remembered the day he met Thorin, how his feeling for him changed and how the story ended.

“Very well,” Thranduil started telling his father everything he couldn’t, he told him about his anger and his sadness, he told him about his confusion and fears. He told him about his love for Thorin and how he had ended up at the mercy of the dwarf.

Oropher listened, and for the very first time in a long time, he was reminded of his son. Of the little elfling that went left and right, running around in Doriath, stealing King Thingol’s crown…Oropher remembered his son, the mischief maker, the fighter, the Prince, the King.

And Oropher knew, they would be a family again. This time around, Oropher would not hesitated to love his son, to love Legolas, to love Kíli; he wouldn’t even hesitate to love Thorin if like this he could protected his family the way he could not do it the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Haru - Grandfather, according to the elfict


End file.
